Victoria's New Secret
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: *Sequel to Victoria's Secret* Tori now has a new enemy, and now that she knows more about her parents, she's on a mission to find them, with or without help
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for**

**the sequel to Victoria's secret**

**... and the resolution to the cliffhanger**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 1: Enemies are for generations**

I stared at her in complete shock, "Who are you? Really?"

"My real name?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, my real name is Mackenzie Maven."

"Maven?" She was the daughter of my parents arch enemy. I was still in complete shock when she stabbed something into my leg, I fell to the ground, dropping my sword,

"Now you will die!" she said picking up her sword and flying away.

My leg was completely numb, I looked and saw that she injected me in the leg with the syringe... I was poisoned! I pulled the syringe out and tried to get up, but I couldn't, I reached my hand up to my earpiece, "T-Tony." I breathed out,

"Tori are you ok?"

"No, sh-she..." I stopped, "Just-get-to-the-woods." I said putting my hand down and rolled onto my back.

Minutes later I heard voices, I had my eyes closed, but I knew it was Tony, "T-Tony." I moaned,

"Tori!" I heard crunching noises getting louder, "I told you to be careful!" he said picking me up,

"I-was." I smiled, and opened my eyes,

"I shouldn't have let you go off on your own, you're just like your mother."

I looked around at the trees, with bright orange leaves, indicating that it was early fall, "Tony." I could see black outlining my vision,

"Yeah?" he asked,

"She-she's Maven's-daughter." I said and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so its Christmas eve here and idk when next update will be...**

**hopefully soon**

**so Merry Christmas, or watever it is you people celebrate... have a good one**

**and my heart goes out to those kids in Connecticut, its sad that you can't**

**even feel safe in school.**

**and Thnx to SwifteForeverandAlways and TheWildWitch for the reviews**

**Luv u guys, ur my sisters**

**ALRIGHT AFTER LIKE, 3 WEEKS OF NOT UPDATING...**

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 2 Waiting isn't my forte :(**

I didn't know what I was getting myself into, I wasn't prepared for this, not like my parents were. Maven was out to kill me because of my parents, now I know, he did kidnap my parents. I didn't know if he did or did not kill them, I would never know.  
My hearing started coming back, there was beeping, and silence. I felt a hand inside of mine, it was warm, and kinda sweaty,

the door creaked open, "Is she awake yet?" Tony asked,

"I don't think so." It was Tyler, he was the one holding my hand,

"This is all my fault, I should have protected her."

"By keeping her locked up in a tower?"

"Actually that isn't a bad idea."

I felt a throbbing pain in my head and I groaned,

"Tori?" Tony asked.

Tyler let go of my hand and a different hand grabbed it, probably Tony's, "My-head-hurts." I mumbled,

"I'll go get some aspirin." Tyler said.

The door creaked again then shut, "Next-time-I-stay-home." I said, I kept my eyes shut but I was sure Tony smiled,

"Thank you for agreeing with me."

"I-wasn't-ready... I'm-not-the-hero-type." I said, my breathing still uneven,

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I should have trained you to use your powers better and train you to be a hero, like your parents."

"I'm-not-my-parents-Tony." I sighed. I couldn't understand how my parents could save the world, my mom started saving the world when she was only five, I'm sixteen and can't even save a city! Thinking about it made my head hurt even more, "Where's-Tyler?" I groaned,

"Just hang on."

I groaned again, "Tony-it-hurts."

"I know it does, you'll have to wait." he said

Waiting was not my forte, I was a very impatient person. Finally the door creaked again, " I've brought extra-strength Tylenol and some water."

"Bring-it-here." I said sitting up. The water was cold and made me feel better, I opened my eyes and squinted, the sunlight shone through the open window. I sat up more and rubbed my eyes, "How long was I playing sleeping beauty for?"

"Like, a day... it wasn't that long." Tyler said,

"What happened to..."

"She got away." Tony said,

"I can't believe I was so stupid to not know that she was Maven's daughter."

"It's ok..."

"We should have stopped her, she'll be back." I said interrupting Tony,

"There wasn't much you could do, she poisoned you."

"We have to stop her."

"You're not doing anything until you get out of here."

"Which will be?"

"I don't know."

"UGH!" I leaned back onto my pillow. Waiting wasn't my forte, I know I've said it before, but it really isn't.

Hours passed and Tony left to go somewhere, leaving me with Tyler, "Listen, this isn't going to work out." I said reading through a magazine,

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"Us, we're not going to work out."

"Are you saying that you're breaking up with me?"

"Tyler, we weren't even dating." I said,

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"I love you, yes, but I'm saying we should just be friends."

"You're friend-zoning me?" he asked sounding hurt,

"Sorry." I said still looking at the magazine.

Friend-zoning Tyler was the hardest thing I could have ever done in my life... Ever! Sure, I loved him, but I had other things to worry about right now. He left me alone in the hospital room all by myself, I probably needed some time away from people, time to think about A) how we are going to find Lisa... er, Mackenzie, and B) Do I want Tyler close to me, to only have him break my heart?

Did I break his? Does he love me enough to understand that friend-zoning would be best? Thinking about it made something hurt, but it wasn't my head, the pain radiated in my chest and it made breathing harder and my heartbeat go faster, I didn't know what was going on, my vision started blurring and then I blacked out.

What happened to me? Was I dead? I've never died before... Blacked out? Yes, but never died. At least, I don't think I've died, that was something I should think about in the future. My life seemed so complicated when in reality it wasn't I didn't have to do anything, I relied on Tony my whole life, he did everything for me. Why was I so unhappy? A question I often asked myself when I was in my room drawing pictures or reading my books.

Slowly I could feel myself regain consciousness, I coughed and opened my eyes, "Did I die?" I asked myself,

"Almost."

I looked up to see Tony back in the room, he was looking at some papers, "What happened?" I asked sitting up,

"The doctors didn't really say, they said it was some sort of heart attack and they want to keep you here for a few extra days."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes I am." I sighed and leaned back onto my pillow. It wasn't fair that my body was treating me like this, I've treated it good all of these years, I've never fed it meat, and kept myself away from sick people, I swear it wants to die.

It was 10:30pm when Tony turned on the news, I was doing some homework that he picked up from school, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be there in a while. In Trig we were learning about cosines, in history we were learning about World War 1, and in English we were reading Lord of The Flies, which was kinda boring. They talked about the weather which was supposed to be sunny all week, then they went to breaking news, "Earlier today firefighters reported to a fire that happened at the local high school..." That caught my attention so I looked up from my homework, "Authorities say that this may have been arson, the fire broke out in the gymnasium but didn't spread far and was contained, we talked to the superintendent about the situation."

The screen changed and showed Mr. Stanton (the superintendent), "The fire broke out at 11:30 this morning, luckily no one was hurt, but we suspect foul play here."

"Not much more was said on the subject, but authorities are under investigation right now." They went on to another subject,

"Foul play?" I asked looking over at Tony,

"I went down there today, it was pretty bad."

"Something bad is going on, and I think I know who's behind it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, im giving you an extra special christmas gift...**

**2 updates!**

**who doesnt like that (When i went to write 'Like' i almost put loki) lolz**

**IMMA LOSER!**

**alright, this is for u guys**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Enjoy**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 3: It depends on how you look at it...**

***A few days later***

It was great being home, Tony let me stay out of school for as long as I wanted, well, needed. I was sitting on the balcony outside of the living room, the sun shining on my face, the gentle breeze blowing through my hair. It was about 11:30 in the morning, not many people out on the street, mostly people on their lunch break, the patio door opened, "Hey Tyler." I said still looking down at the street far below. Tyler hasn't talked to me since that day at the hospital, but I wasn't surprised to hear from him, I knew he'd be back,

" I've been thinking about what you said the other day, you're right, we've been moving too fast, we should just be friends." he sat down next to me and hung his legs over the edge like I did,

"It's not that I don't 'like' you, it's just... we... I needed to think about things." I said,

"Yeah, that was my fault." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked over to the flower bed where Pepper planted flowers in the summer, "Watch this." I said grabbing a dead flower stem and dirt from the flower bed, I walked over and knelt down next to him,

"What is it?" he asked looking at the dead plant,

"Just watch." I closed my eyes and breathed in, then out. When I opened my eyes the plant was alive again, bright pink and blooming like it would in the spring time,

"Whoa how did you do that?" he asked.

I put the living plant, with dirt, in his hand, "It's a part of me, part of my powers."

"That is so cool." he said looking at the flower,

I got up and wiped my hands on my shorts, "Yeah, it's what I do." I swept my hand over the top of the flower bed and the whole thing turned different colors; red, blue, pink, and white,

"I wish I had super powers." he said standing up with the flower in his hands,

"It can be a blessing, or a curse, depending on how you look at it." I said opening the door to go inside,

"Well, how do you look at it?" he asked walking behind me.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen, "Depends on how I want to look at it." I said grabbing a paper cup and handing it to him, he put the dirt and flower inside,

"Thanks." he said,

"Ms. Stevens, Mr. Rogers." We both looked up to see Tony standing there talking to a tall, African-American guy who was bald and had an eye-patch

I walked over into the living room, "Yes?"

"Tori, this is Director Fury of SHIELD." Tony said,

"Nice to meet you Director Fury." I said walking over to him and holding out my hand for him to shake it. I was short, I've always been, and I wasn't going to lie, I was intimidated by how tall Fury was compared to me, it made me feel... shorter.

Fury shook my hand, "We are facing a big problem, and we're going to need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's ready for the New Year?!**

**ik I am...**

**this might be my last update of the year...**

**actually im pretty sure it is...**

**I just hope 2013 is better than 2012**

**hopefully... **

**Thanks SwifteForeverandAlways for the review**

**and the funny conversations... very very funny**

**see ya in 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 4: Letters to Tori**

"_My_ help?" I asked both confused and shocked,

"Both of your skills are needed back at headquarters."

"Tori, you can do this, I know you can." Tony said,

"I-I uh..." I was speechless, "O-ok." I finally said.

After packing some things I got into the back of Tony's limo, "Where exactly is this 'headquarters' located?" I asked,

"You'll find out soon enough." Tony said,

"Fine." I said leaning back in the seat and looking out the window. Tyler left with his dad earlier so I was bored, I stared out the window as the city turned into country and farmlands. I stared at the fields as they passed by,

"You look bored." I looked away from the window at Tony who was wearing his sunglasses,

"Yeah, I am." I said resting my head on my chin. I felt lonely sitting on the opposite side of Tony by myself, so I got up and moved over next to him and leaned into his side, "Tony, I don't think I'm the 'superhero' type."

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"I don't think I'm ready to stop crime or save people yet."

"Why? Because you didn't save the city and almost died died doing it?"

I nodded,

"That's what being a hero is all about, everyone has their failures, I've had mine, your parents had theirs, but what you learn through time is not to make a habit of it." He put an arm around me and pulled me in close,

"So we gotta learn from our mistakes?" I asked,

"Exactly." he kissed the top of my head.

The limo pulled up to a helicopter pad in the middle of the countryside. I got out first, followed by Tony, I put my carry-on bag on my back and the chauffeur handed me my suitcase, "Really?" Tony asked,

"Hey, I'm a girl, we always pack heavily."

Tony shrugged and walked ahead, I followed,

"Good afternoon Agent Stark, Ms. Stevens." A woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail greeted us,

"Afternoon Agent Hill." Tony greeted back. We walked into the back of the helicopter.

On the ride there Tony ignored me to talk to Agent Hill so I listened to my iPod. I was reading Dracula when the helicopter landed, "Come on Tori." Tony said getting up, I grabbed my suitcase and followed.

Agent Romanoff was waiting outside, "Hello Agent Stark, Victoria."

I nodded at her,

"Alright, lets go inside." She said walking away, Tony and I followed. She led us down a hallway into a giant command room, with computers, and a giant window out looking the ocean. I dropped my carry-on and suitcase and ran over to the railing,

"Wow!" I was so impressed. Technology was one thing I was good with, I was born a technopath. I could take a computer apart and and make it into a new computer, or put it back together in less than 5 minutes. My eyes widened as I looked around, "This is so cool." I was glued to the scene around me,

"You like it?" Director Fury asked walking up some steps, "She's a technopath, she loves technology." Tony said putting a hand on my shoulder,

"Come on Tori, we gotta go to the lab and put your stuff in your room."

"Room?" I asked turning around and following Tony.

I didn't know we would be getting our own rooms, mine was smaller than the room back in New York, it had a bed, a closet, and a bathroom off to the side. I sat my bag on the floor and looked around, "I know it's not much but-" Tony said,

"I think it's perfect." I said turning to him and smiling,

"Alright, I'm going to head to the lab."

"I'm going with you, wait for me." I said following him out the door. The whole place was huge, I've never seen anything like it, agents walked around wearing uniforms and cameras were set up every few feet. Tony pressed a button and the door opened, we walked into a room that was pretty high-tech, my mouth hung open in astonishment, "You like it?" Tony asked turning towards me,

I stood there in shock, "I-uh..." I continued standing with the same expression on my face.

Tony laughed, "That's what I thought." he patted me on the back bringing me back to reality. There was a window overlooking the night sky,

"I thought this was a ship." I said walking up to the window,

"It is, but it is also an aircraft."

"Oh cool!" I said pressing my hands on the window and looking out. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled the gauze off, I almost forgot it was there. Bruce was unwrapping my arm, I continued looking out the window at the clouds that were in the sky,

"Holy sh-!" Tony exclaimed,

"What?" I asked turning to him. Tony and Bruce looked at each other, "What?!" I looked down at my arm, where Loki injected me was a bright blue color and swelled up to the size of a softball, "Wha! What the- how the-" I was about as speechless as Tony and Bruce. I started hyperventilating, I also did this when I was very scared.

Tony wrapped me in a tight hug, "It's ok Tori, calm down."

"T-Tony I'm s-scared." I cried, he ran his fingers through my shoulder length hair,

"Shh, you'll be fine." He held me close to his chest. I had breathing problems when there was a sudden change from positive emotion to negative emotion, it was common to me. My legs went numb so I was putting all of my weight on Tony (which wasn't a lot I assure you), "Come on Tori, deep even breaths." he started imitating what he wanted me to do,

"I-I c-c-can't." I cried, my whole body went limp. Tony kneeled on the ground and laid me on my stomach and started rubbing my back. It took a few minutes but I finally calmed down and Bruce wrapped my arm back up,

"There, outta sight outta mind." Tony said helping me up,

"For now." I mumbled.

Director Fury walked into the lab with a manila folder, it looked kinda thick, "Ms. Stevens, we searched through Mackenzie Maven's living quarters and found some things that you might be interested in." He handed the folder to me and walked away,

"What is it?" Tony asked,

"I don't know." I said and opened it. Inside was a notebook and a small journal, I opened the notebook and on the first page was something written in cursive. It read:

_Dear Victoria,_  
_I know that living in a life without your parents can be hard, but just know that we will always love you, and don't think of us in a sad and lonely place, don't worry about us, we'll be fine_  
_Love,_  
_Your parents 8-25-13_

I turned the page,

_Dear Victoria,_  
_I know you are too young to understand what has happened, you won't understand for a couple of years. Tony is there to protect you and keep you safe, he will tell you everything. I hate not being there to watch you take your first steps, or say your first words, your dad and I love you a lot, we hope to see you before you get too old, maybe?_  
_Love,_  
_your mom 10-26-15_

I didn't want to read anymore, so I grabbed the small journal and opened it to the first page. The page had a date on it, "August 13, 2014." I read, "Tori's first birthday." and all of the other pages had the same date, different year, and different captions. I looked up and closed the book,

"What's wrong Tori?" Tony asked,

"I'm going to find my parents."


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg! Hey, long time no see right? Well, thats because i just found my notebook for my stories ^^**

**thanks to my reviewers and ill shut up now so u can read now...**

**Read it...**

**NOW!**

**Enjoy! **

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter** **5: Defying the boundaries...**

"Tori, that's the craziest idea I've ever heard, you don't even know where to start." Tony said, "And besides, we are not going to allow you to go off by yourself on a mission, this is none of your concern." Here we go again with the 'none of my concern' business,Since when have my parents not been my concern?  
I said nothing and walked out of the room, usually a sign that I am mad. Tyler was standing in the hallway doing nothing, "Tori, what's wrong?" I grabbed him by the arm.

We went into my room and I pushed him into the closet, closing the door behind me, "Tori, what the-"

"Sh..." I put my hand over his mouth, "I need your help with something, it's very important and Fury can't know that we are doing this... got it?" I whispered, he nodded, "That's why we're in the closet, now, I'm going to move my hand now." I removed my hand,

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered,

"My mom wrote me some letters from forever ago, Fury found them at Mavens house. Now, I want to go find my parents, but there is a problem."

"Tony and Fury won't let you go?"

"Exactly, I'm going to sneak into Fury's office, invisible of course, and find the info I need, then, you and I are going to get my parents."

"Right, but what if Fury doesn't have what you're looking for?"

"Tyler, this is Fury we're talking about, he has info on everything about everything."

"Right." we left the closet.

Tyler stayed out by the entrance to the wing of the building where the offices were. I turned invisible and walked in, "Tori you there?" Tyler asked via headset,

"Yeah, how is everything looking?"

"No one yet. I'll keep ya posted."

"Alright." I kept walking down the hallway. How many of these agents use their offices anyway? There were so many, what made this easy was that they were alphabetical. Finally I found his office and entered it, inside was a solid oak computer desk, a swivel computer chair and various filing cabinets, "Tyler, how does it look, anyone coming?"

"Not yet, did you find his office?"

"Yeah, but you should see all of these filing cabinets, theres gotta be fourteen or fifteen of them."

"Well you better start looking."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"Will do."

The thing with Fury was that he kept everything organized alphabetically, but where to start? I started under St-Su, to see if there was anything on my parents. The very first file was Tony's, then the next two were the ones I was looking for, "Stevens, Anthony and Stevens-Parker, Jessica. Bingo." I pulled the files out and sat them on the desk, then looked through filing cabinet drawer Ma-Me. I quickly found files Maven, Maxwell and Maven, Mackenzie and pulled them out. Gathering the files I ran out the door,

"Tori, Tori, may-day may-day!"

"What is it Tyler?"

"The eagle is flying to the nest, repeat, the eagle is flying to the nest!" In other words, Fury is on his way. He was he was going to know something was up if he saw floating manilla folders, Fury's dark figure came into view. I crouched on the edge of the hallway, holding the folders to my chest and holding my breath as Fury walked by. He stopped and looked around, "Hm..." He turned and walked towards his office, I bolted back towards Tyler.

He was still there waiting for me, "I got it, come on." I said, still invisible and dragging him down the hallway. We went into my bedroom and I crawled under my bed,

"What are you-"

"Get down here" I said, pulling Tyler under the bed. I grabbed my book light and turned it on, "Okay, let's see what we can find." I said grabbing a random folder, it was my moms,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tyler whispered,

"Yes, it's the only way I'll find out about my parents." I said opening the file. Inside was a picture of my mother, she had a bright smile and she seemed so... Happy. Next to the picture were papers full of information, "Name: Jessica Mae Parker/Stevens, Age: 21, Place of Origin: Los Angeles California, Parents: Michael and Elizabeth Parker, DOB: July 21, 1993, Blood type: O-, Partner: see file Stevens, Anthony, Children: see file Stevens, Victoria. Wait, I have a file?" I asked,

"Yeah, you didn't see it?"

"I probably wansn't paying attention."

"I think I have a file too." I shrugged and went back to the file, "Status:" As if I wanted to read what the status said, "MISSING." There it was, stamped in big red letters, this file was clearly out of date, the last time it was updated was when she went missing. I sighed and grabbed another file, "Maven, Maxwell" I opened it,

"This oughtta be good." Tyler said,

"Name: Maxwell Oliver Maven, Age: 37, Place of origin: Moscow, Russia. I didn't know they were Russian.

"Apparently."

I kept reading, "Parents: Unknown, DOB: September 2, 1993, Blood type: A+, Partner: Unknown, Children: see file Maven, Mackenzie, Status: Pure Evil! That's nice." I grabbed another file, "Stevens, Anthony... Name: Anthony James Stevens, Age: 21, Place of origin: Venice Italy, Parents: Miguel and Victoria Stevens, DOB: August 18, 1993, Blood type: O+, Partner: See file Stevens-Parker Jessica, Children: See file Stevens, Victoria, Status: MISSING." Tell me something I don't know. I grabbed the last file, "Maven, Mackenzie.. Name: Mackenzie Nicole Maven, Age: 14. She lied about her age!"

"Keep reading." Tyler snapped,

"Okay okay, Place of Origin: Unknown, Parents: Maxwell Maven, DOB: August 9 2014, Blood type: Unknown, Partner: none, Siblings: unknown, Status: Under close watch. This told me nothing!" I was about to throw the folder off to the side,

"Wait." Tyler stopped me, "There's an address there." I looked at the paper, sure enough there was an address, "19856 Lincoln Street. Let's go!"

"No, what about our parents?"

"Who cares, I don't have parents, hence the reason we're going."

He sighed, "Fine."

"You got your keychain with you?"

He nodded, he had a tiny shield that turned into a bigger shield when he pressed a button, Tony made it into a keychain so he wouldn't lose it,

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait." He said,

"What now?"

"How do we get out of here without being noticed?" "Teleportation pad, duh. Now, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, im making up for all the update i have missed**

**thank u SwifteForverandAlways for the review**

**and im just gonna leave yous to it**

**Enjoy!**

**-AngentHanstran511-**

**Chapter** **6: "O"s mark the spot**

We teleported ourselves to the outside of the city, "Alright, bow we just have to fins 19856 Lincoln Street." I said,

"Where are we at now?"

"Uh..." I looked up at the street sign, "The intersection of First and Main, why?"

"Lincoln isn't too far from here, if we go east on First then take a left we should be on north Lincoln." He said,

"Sounds like a good deal." I grabbed his wrist and we ran down the street.

It was about three in the afternoon and we didn't want to look too suspicious, so we were dressed casually. Finally we reached the house, but there was one problem, "The house is swarming with agents!" Tyler said as we hid behind a tree,

"We're never going to get in!" I said,

"Can't you possess someone?" He asked,

"What? No! I'm a human, not a ghost. I'll just have to turn invisible and teleport myself in." I sighed, "Stay here, and I'll be back soon okay."

"Yes mom." He said saluting me.

I rolled my eyes and turned invisible then teleported into the house.

The house was small, I was in the livin groom which barely fit two adults, "Agent Phillips, report." One agent said to another,

"Well sir, we checked the entire premesis and found no clues or evidence on anything."

"Well keep looking, there's got to be some info on where to find them."

I walked out of the room into the hallway. I kept asking myself, 'If I were secret info, where would I be?' Hm... I walked up to a door on my left and leaned my ear on the door, nothing. Cautiously I opened the dooe to see what used to be Mackenzie's bedroom, a mattress was thrown on the floor and things were thrown everywhere.

There was a stuffed cat on the floor, it looked almost like the one I had since I was a baby, I stuffed it in the pocket of my sweater and made my way to the closet. Her clothes were all thrown everywhere, something else caught my attention, the air vent. I knelt down and pulled the cover off, inside were papers, hopefully the ones that hade useful info. The papers were ripped in fourths, but put together made a map that had a circle over an island just outside of New York. I stuffed the papers in my pocket and teleportedmyself back outside.  
Tyler was still standing behind the tree, watchig the house, "Tyler."

"Wah!"

"Sh, it's me." I turned visible again,

"Oh, Tori."

"I know where my parents are." I said with a toothy grin


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update to you all**

**thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways for the review**

**important reminder... Adam Levine turns 34 tomorrow, just sayin**

**shine bright like a diamond yall ;)**

**alright time for the story**

**Tori's story**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Maven Island Pt 1: Hallways, hallways, hallways...**

After I showed him the map we caught a ferry, apparently Mavens island used to be a naval base, so they have tours. I wore a baseball cap and sunglasses as my disguise, Tyler didn't wear a disguise. The tour guide split everyone into groups and we headed off in separate directions. the building they lead us to kinda looked like a prison,

"Welcome to Maven Island, recently bought in 2011 by Maxwell Maven, this island..."

I tuned out the over peppy tour guide, looking for a place for Tyler and me to escape the group and find my parents. There was a hallway on the left, I grabbed Tyler and pulled him away from the group, down the hallway,

"Where do we go now?" He asked,

"I don't know, come on." I ran down the hallway,

"You know, I just thought of something."

"What?" I stopped in front of a door marked 'arsenal'

"Have you ever stopped to think about why your parents haven't escaped earlier?" He asked,

"No, why what do you think?"

"He has the technology to neutralize powers, my dad has told me about it, he knows how to make you helpless, how to make you weak. He cab take you down from the inside out, and you won't even realize it."

I sighed, "Well, there's only one thing we can do." I said, looking at the door behind me.

Tyler took a nice looking machine gun from the arsenal, I took a simple bow and arrows, "Alright, let's get serious." I said taking my weapon and running down the hallway.

It wasn't long before Mavens henchmen came after us, Tyler pumped their guts full of lead, "Tyler, try to save your ammo for later." I said,

"Alright, let's go!" He said running ahead, I ran after him. We made our way through many hallways , fighting off henchmen as we went. I lit a guy on fire and he started running around in circled,

"Tori!"

"What?"

"Don't be mean." Tyler scolded me, was he being serious? I sighed and froze all of the henchmen including the one that was on fire,

"Better?" I asked,

"Sure."

"Let's go then." We ran down the hallway again.

We weren't getting to Maven anytime soon, I could already tell that much when we travelled down hallways and up and down so many staircases that I started to get dizzy. I lead Tyler down another staircase into a dark room, or hallway,

"I can't see anything." Tyler said,

"Hold on." I made a small fireball in my hand which illuminated the area around us,

"Great, another hallway." Tyler muttered,

"Come on." I said leading him down the dark hallway.

It only got darker and darker as we went through the hallway, the flame on my hand started to dim, "We're close." I said,

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel my powers weakening." We kept walking.

Soon enough my fire was small and we made it to a door, I took a deep breath, "This is it... Do you think my parents will like me?"

"What? You're their daughter."

"Do you think they know that?"

"Well, we'll find out." He said.

I took another deep breath, stepped back, and used the rest of my power to blow down the door


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh... Giant headache xp**

**but that will not stop me from updating**

**thanks SwifteForeverandAlways for the review, but i will block u if u dnt write something smart**

**alright**

**here you go**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Maven Island pt 2: The Battle, of Not-So-Epic Proportions**

We didn't wait for the smoke to clear, I jumped over the rubble and stepped into the room, knowing my powers didn't work anymore. I held the bow sideways (beause it looked cooler) and notched an arrow back, "I've had it with you Maven, leave my family alone."

He smirked at me, "Try what you want, you're useless here."

"Am I?" I turned and shot an arrow t his henchmen, hitting one in the leg, "Now." I pulled out another arrow, "I've come here to collect something."

"What makes you think they want you? They left you when you were a child, they abandoned you."

Wow, that's cold, "Don't listen Tori, he's lying." Tyler whispered,

"I know, I don't plan on it." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of him, "Enough talk, I'm not a naïve little girl, not like Mackenzie."

He narrowed his eyes when I mentioned his daughter, "Don't bring her into this."

"Dude, you already brought her into this, when you brought me into this."

He got really angry and drew put a sword, "You little brat!" He swung at me,

"Tori look out!" Tyler said, fighting off henchmen.

I ducked and kicked Mavens leg, he fell to the ground and grabbed my ankle, pulling me down next to him. He got up and pointed the sword at my throat, "You are powerless, the floors, walls, and ceiling neutralizes your power."

Lightbulb, "That's what you think." I said kicking the sword out of his hand. Tyler started using his gun to shoot people, "Keep it going Tyler."

"Trying." He said, to preoccupied to talk.

Maven and I started fighting again, he sliced my arm and I punched him and then shot him in the butt with an arrow. He screamed like a little girl and ran over to the control panel, Tyler pushed a henchperson in front of me, perfect.

I ran and jumped over the body, gaining my powers back while in the air. With a grin on my face I shot a fireball at him, sending him stumbling backwards. Then I floated in air, "You know Maven, you might want to reconsider neutralizing the whole room next time." And with that I raised my hands, bringing water from the pipes and freezing him


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update today... And im glad i got rid of my headache**

**only a few chaps left... Like 2 left**

**Happy Birthday Adam Levine :)**

**lol**

**Enjoy **

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter** **9: Welcome to Maven Island pt 3: The Reunion**

I landed on the ground, just now noticing that my parents were in the corner. My mom looked the same as she did in the pictures I've seen of her, She didn't look day over 23. My dad looked the same too, it amazed me, they probably didn't recognize me though. They were shocked, they didn't know what to say, "M-mom? Dad?"

"Victoria?" My mom said.

I ran over to her and hugged her, she held me tight and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, I started crying into her shirt. She smelled like strawberries, "Oh my god you're so grown up!" She was crying too,

"I love you mom." I turned over and hugged my dad, his muscular arms wrapped around me,

"Darn, I was hoping to see a little bit of me in you, but it looks like your mother got all the good parts." He put his hands on my face and lifted my head up. He ran a thumb across my cheek and looked me over, "Hm, I don't know Jess."

I frowned, "Don't know what?" My mom asked, walking over to us,

"Look at her, she's like an angel." My dad said, I blushed,

"Let's get out of here." My mom said,

"Oh yeah." I turned to Tyler, "Mom, dad, this is Tyler." He smiled at them,

"You're more grown up than I thought, you already have a boyfriend." My dad said,

"What? No! Tyler is only my friend, I promise."

"It's very nice to meet you." Tyler said, holding out his hand.

They shook it, "Now, let's get out of here." I said, my parents smiled,

"Just like you." My dad said to my mom,

"Let's go." My mom said and we walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**here we go, another update**

**but we're not done yet,**

**act now and you'll get the epilogue absolutely free**

**jk everyone gets it free anyway**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter 10: The Happily-Ever-After I've been looking for**

We landed on the balcony at the tower and ran I ran inside, "Tony Tony!" I shouted, I texted him earlier telling him that I was fine and he said he wanted me home,

"What? Are you okay?" He asked, checking me over,

"I'm fine, just come out to the balcony!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulling him,

"Okay, okay I'm going, what has gotten into you?"

"Just, come on!" I pulled him to the living room and let go, running out to the balcony,

"Tori wait!"

I ran up to my parents, "Tony I found something."

"What is i-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my parents,

"Tony!" My mom ran over to him and hugged him,

"Parker! It's so good to see you again!"

My dad wrapped an arm around me and kisses the top of my head,

"She didn't cause trouble for you did she?" My mom asked,

"Not at all, she reminded me of you though."

She laughed, the same sweet laugh like in the video of her that I saw.

Later that night my parents were in my bedroom and were telling me stories from the past and how everyone knew who my mom was. When we finished it was late, I yawned and layed back on the pillow, my dad pulled the blanket over me. He kissed my forehead, "We will never leave you again."

"You promise?" I asked,

"I promise." My mom kissed my forehead too,

"I love you Victoria." She said in the sweetest voice I've ever heard, slowly I drifted off, happily into sleep


	11. Epilogue

**Yay! The epilogue/ last chap**

**yay yay yay!**

**this isnt the last story**

**i promise**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Epilogue: When a good day goes bad...**

After a few weeks things went back to normal, everyone was happy that my parents were alive and okay, especially my grandparents. My parents decided to stay in New York until I graduated high school, which was good for me, I didn't have to leave Tyler. "Have you ever considered taking up boxing?" I asked him one day while sitting on the balcony together, it was mid-October, we were having abnormally warm weather,

"Nah, not really, it's not my thing."

"Your thing? What is your 'thing' then?" I asked,

"Just... Hanging out with you." It was moments like this I wished I could make last forever, I blushed,

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that... We..."

I kissed him on the lips before he could say another word. This time, when I kissed him it felt... Normal, I pulled away,

"Yes." I said, "Tyler, I think we should start over."

"You mean..."

I kissed him again, "Yes." I said pulling away. He smiled at me, "Come on, let's get some lunch." I said getting up and walking into the living room.

I pulled out the apple juice and sat it on the counter, then grabbed two glasses,

"Ahem..." A voice sounded from the living room. I nearly dropped the glasses, I looked up and saw the last person I would expect to see,

"Mackenzie!"

"Nice place you got here. I have to ask-"

I jumped at her, pinned her to the ground, and started punching her face.

My mom came into the room, "Victoria get off of her!" My mom pulled me away,

"Why, she is a villain."

"No, she's your sister."


End file.
